Sparks: XelLina
by Emmi Metallium
Summary: A fluffy oneshot in which Lina and the gang, plus Xelloss for some reason, have to camp out because Gourry gets everyone lost. Xelloss and Lina share romantic moments by the campfire. I originally made this fic to give Gourry a hard time...and because I love XelLina. Should be rated FA for Fangirl Attacks.


Lina, and the gang, plus Xelloss for some reason, had been traveling for hours.

Gourry looked like he was about to die from hunger, Amelia was dragging her feet, Zelgadis was pretty much sleep walking, and Lina was exploding with rage. Xelloss of course, was very amused by the whole sitaution.

"Isn't there any place we can FIND A FUCKING TOWN!?" screamed Lina.

"Miss Lina, must I remind you we are in the middle of nowhere? Towns are not commonly in the middle of nowhere." said Xelloss a matter-a-factly.

"AND WHO'S FAULT IS IT WE'RE IN THE MIDDLE OF NOWHERE!"

The mazoku shrugged.

"GOURRY'S FAULT!" she shouted at the blonde.

He broke out of his hunger daze for a few secounds.

"I-I'm sorry..I just heard about this REAAAALLLY great place to eat and the nice little dude gave me a map, but..on the way here it fell in a river and I couldn't get it back.."

"UGHHHH! YOU IDIOT! YOU FUCKING JELLYFISH BRAINS! CAN'T YOU GET SOMETHING RIGHT!? JUST ONCE?!"

Gourry went back into his hunger daze.

The others groaned.

It had only been a few hours since gourry had eaten, but, as we all know, he get's hungry VERY easily.

The others weren't so much hungry as tired. Traveling on foot for hours on end with no paticular destination can do that to a person, or chimera..or...whatever you are...

Lina stopped.

"I guess we're gonna have to camp out for the night guys. No thanks to..GOURRY!" she said.

Everyone stared at Gourry.

Amelia yawned.

"The sooner we can get to sleep the better. Let's get to work!" she said, and Zelgadis nodded in agreement.

Everyone began setting up tents, and soon the sun was going down.

They came apon a bit of a problem...

"Xelloss..you don't sleep do you?" said Lina.

"Well, no, I don't have to..." he said.

"ARE YOU GOING TO NEED A TENT OR NOT!"

Suddenly, there was a ripping sound.

Everyone turned around.

Gourry had just fallen on top of a tent and ripped it right through the middle.

"GOUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRYYYYY!" raged Lina. She fired a millon spells at him until he was sizzeling on the ground, twitching just a bit.

So now, they had one tent...

"fuck you gourry." said Zelgaids.

Five people. One tent. Oh shit. What now.

"Alright..." said Amelia, taking a deep breathe.

"GOURRY! GO SLEEP IN THE WOODS AWAY FROM HERE BEFORE I KILL YOU!"

The blonde raced away from the clearing as fast as he could.

Everyone stared at each other for a while.

Zelgadis broke the gaze off and started to make a fire. 

Amelia layed out blankets for whoever was going to be sleeping outside.

Lina came over to Amelia.

"Hey Amelia, if you and Zel wanna take the tent I totally understand."

The princess blushed madly.

"Uhh..if Mister Zelgadis is ok with it.." she said quietly.

As it turns out, he was ok with it, more then ok with it actually. *evil laugh*

After they were settled in, It was just Lina, who was sitting on her blanket, and Xelloss, sitting by the fire.

She looked at him for a while, when he noticed she quickly looked away.

"Why don't you come and sit over here Miss Lina? It's cold." he said, patting the ground next to him with a smirk.

Normally, Lina would reject his offer, but..she _was_ cold, and kinda lonely, so she crawled over.

For a few awkward minutes, Lina just sat there, kneeling with her hands in her lap, but after a while, she relaxed and moved a little bit closer to him.

He was suprised. Slowly, and cautiously, he dared to put his arm around her.

Xelloss was expecting her to push him away and call him a pervert, but she didn't, she leaned into his touch and seemed even more relaxed.

He thought that maybe this is what love was. Truthfully, though, he wasn't sure.

It was the one thing, in all the years he had lived, he had never really fully understood. He wasn't sure it was possible to understand such an emotion.

His master didn't like it when he asked about love. She never liked to bring it up.

Aparently, it made monsters ill, but he hadn't noticed anything.

Lina stared into the fire, enjoying the warmth of Xelloss' being, wishing she could stay like this forever.

Xelloss could heard the hammering of Lina's heart. As it began to slow as she became comfortable with the feeling of him.

"Lina..?" he asked.

"Hmm?"

"You don't really _**like**_ Mister Gourry do you...?" he asked, without really thinking about his question.

She turned around, and looked him in the eyes, he could see her face was bright red in the dim light of the fire.

Without even meaning to, he leaned closer to her.

She closed the remaining distance between them and kissed him gentley on the lips.

He was suprised at first, that a person such as her, was kissing a person such as him, but then he forgot about all that, and just kissed her back as much as possible.

Finally Lina pulled away, breathing heavily.

All of a sudden, in the distance, they heard a screech. It sounded like Gourry.

Xelloss looked at Lina, and Lina looked at Xelloss.

"Was that Gourry?" she asked after a while.

"Not sure..." said Xelloss.

"Should we hel- Nah." she said, deciding Gourry didn't really matter at a time like this.

She then suprised the shit out of Xelloss by quickly taking his face in her hands and kissing him harshly.

Feeling like she couldn't get enough of the taste of his mouth, she finally pulled away, gasping for breathe once again.

Xelloss looked bewildered, just staring at the redhead for a while, with those endless violet orbs.

"Shut up!" she said, pushing his face away, because those eyes said everything.

He chuckled.

She leaned closer to him, and rested her head on his shoulder.

"I'm glad you were my first kiss.." she said quietly, suddenly getting a boost of courage.

He looked at her again, and this time, he smiled a warm, truly lovely smile, and wrapped her up in his arms.

"Maybe I love you." he said.

She snuggled into his chest.

"Maybe you do. What does it feel like?" she whispered softly.

"Like someone is burning me to ashes with a mere candle." he said, trying to be as honest as possible.

She somehow blushed even more then she already had been.

"Then you're in love, Fruitcake." she said, with a tiny smile.

Lina felt like there had been a sudden wave of emotions just then, that had made her figure everything out. She didn't have to really think about what she said, she just said it, because she knew that it would all be perfect if she were with Xelloss.

All she needed to do, was keep staring into the fire, and feeling the warmth of him, and she would have nothing to worry about.

...

In the morning, Zelgadis and Amelia awoke to Xelloss sitting by the now burnt out fire, with Lina sleeping with her head on his lap.

Zelgaids was about to ask just what the hell was going on but the mazoku put a finger to his lips and began stroking Lina's head.

Amelia thought the whole thing was adorable and romantic, but Zelgadis didn't want to be stuck in that sort of sitaution for long, so he took Amelia on a walk.

From that day on, Xelloss and Lina only became closer. He traveled with her every excuse he got.

What about Gourry? Well, nobody cares anyway...

...

The End


End file.
